The Marvelous Never-Ending Tour
Look who won the golden ticket! Candy was very excited for today, though that expression could hardly be seen on her cold, emotionless face. The Munchkins had given her news of an event, something she had been waiting for since well, she could remember. Over the last few years the scientists she had working at the factory had developed various types of drugs in search for the perfect recipe, eventually they found it but along the way they discovered something else, that this Candy could not only make people addicted but enslave those with incredibly weak wills. Immediately Candy knew what she wanted to do and so, using her father's good name and her factory's infamy she sent out invitations to a few of the world nobles throughout the seas, offering for them to send their lovely children to come have a tour. Naturally the nobles agreed, seeing it as a great opportunity. Today was the day that these quote unquote precious little innocent angels would arrive and the plan Candy had concocted would finally fall into place. Stepping outside of her factory, this was one of the few times she welcomed the suns bright embrace, leaving without her parasol. She was just too eager to see those children, the ones who would guarantee Candy Land a much better future and hopefully show everyone in all the seas that they meant business! Proving they were a force to be reckoned with! A group to be FEARED! The very thought of her dreams coming true caused Candy to laugh. "Oompa oompa oompa." She rejoiced as she made her way to the docks to welcome the newcomers, as she always did but to her surprise, their ships were already there! Had she... had she missed them? Wherever could they be!? Then it hit her. The village. Those Munchkins were going to pay for not alerting her about this situation! Storming off to the only inhabited places on the entire island, Candy could see children dressed much nicer than everyone else flicking through the snow, giggling, playing, she was going to have none of that. These... creatures needed to learn their place! With a snap of her fingers each of the children found themselves in a cage of peppermint and almost immediately began to cry. The Munchkins must have heard about Candy's anger somehow, because there they were loading the incarcerated children into wagons and hauling them too the factory. Candy walked alongside them, talking to the little brats about their actions. "Now my sweets, you'll learn to behave while you're here. One way or another. Oompa oompa oompa!" The prisoners seemed to disagree! Banging and biting on the bars, they wanted freedom but that was a privileged they lost the minute their parents shipped them away. As the children voiced their complaints, screaming and yelling about how rich and powerful their naive and foolish parents were, Candy on the other hand, had nothing but pep in her step and sparkle in her eyes. "Congratulations kiddies, you've won the golden ticket!" She cheered as they reached the factory's gates, the cages thrown from the wagon and surfed through the yard and into the building by the Munchkins. Really everything couldn't have gone more perfectly, until.. SNAP! One of the Munchkins had grown tired and dropped a cage.. releasing one of the captives. "You incompetent lit- what are you doing!?! Seize him!" Candy called out and the Munchkins chased, leaving the other children unattended and eventually they too found ways out of their peppermint prisons! Candy was enraged. "YOU AREN'T ESCAPING ME!" She called out, sending a wave of pink melted sugary goo into the crowd which would then solidify, trapping both the Munchkins and the children inside. "Filthy good for nothing..." She rambled on and on, marching over the bumpy pink sweet, softening the parts with children underneath and snatching them right up. This time, she was going to ensure her success and if she wanted it done right she had no choice but to do it herself! Waving her hand she entrapped each runaway in a cube of jello and then created gummy worms to carry them into the factory. There were quite the few children, so it took a lot of elevator trips but finally everyone was on the correct floor, the one where testing takes place, and they were ready to be experimented on. Once the children awoke from their jello induced hibernation they would find themselves in a pure white room, strapped to a wall. Candy Cane could be seen licking a lollipop and walking towards them. They naturally had horrified looks of their faces, the ones that said they were unsure of what was happening. "Well I'm sorry that life has given you everything you ever wanted sweets. Here you'll find that your birth status means nothing, because it's a world of imagination and I'm afraid for you that I've just thought up something magical." She teased, throwing her lolli behind her and calling the Munchkins forward. Each of her green haired orange skinned minions bearing a special treat and force feeding it to each child individually. Almost instantly their terrified looks turned blank and emotionless, their eyes pink. They were now slaves who would do anything for Candy! The perfect children and most importantly, leverage! After a few weeks the nobles realized what had happened and naturally reported their children as missing, well, abducted, by the one and only Candy Cane. It was one of her only notable achievements of being in the Underworld so far and it had gone splendidly! She planned to sell these noble children to the highest bidder but until then they would make fine workers.